The First Snowfall
by Defender of the Light
Summary: Sakura thinks Sasuke looks cute covered in snow. Intended SasuSaku.


The First Snowfall

A Susaku one-shot (Intended)

Summary- Sakura thinks Sasuke looks cute covered in snow. Intended SasuSaku.

Disclaimer- No ownership, though it would be cool to take credit for the falling snow.

A.N.- I think I have a thing for the first snow. I got this idea on the first snowfall out here and couldn't get it out of my head, so…here you go! I hope it's not to much like Winter Wonderland. Yeah, it's not quite the update I hoped for but at least it's an update and guess what!? I actually worked on SA today!

"Sasuke!" Sakura raced across the snow covered ground like a speeding bullet and tackled the Uchiha to the ground. The pair tumbled down the side of a hill in a tangle of limbs, Sakura's laughter piercing the still air. They rolled and slid across the snow all the way to the bottom of the hill, Sakura landing on top of Sasuke's chest giggling madly.

"Sakura! What the-" Sasuke reached up in irritation to push Sakura off of him but he was cut off as her head shot up and his furious glare was met with a brilliant smile.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Sakura trilled smiling down at him. Even completely covered in snow, her cheeks turning pink from the cold and her hair a complete mess, she was beautiful, stunning even. Her eyes danced and her face glowed as brightly as the midday sun across the snow, it was almost blinding. Sasuke dropped his hand and looked away glaring into the nearest snow drift. Sakura folded her hands across his chest and rested her chin on them still smiling her sun bright smile. Sasuke turned back to look at her and glared but Sakura paid him no mind.

"What are you so happy for?" he grumbled shifting his weight. Sakura completely ignored the hint for her to get off of him and just grinned even more.

"Well…" Sakura's voice took on a conspiratorial tone and she drummed her fingers against his chest looking quickly from one side to the other to make sure no one was around. She then looked back down at Sasuke and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Sasuke's body immediately tensed and his heart practically stopped as he felt her warm breath caress the shell of his ear. His breathing inadvertently hitched but Sakura didn't seem to notice.

"It's the first snowfall." Sasuke herd the excitement in her voice and it mirrored her expression as she leaned back to stare into his eyes again smiling like the Cheshire cat. Sasuke stared blankly back at her. She had tackled him, drug him down a snow covered hill completely soaking him in melted snow to tell him that!?

"So what?" he hissed. Sakura pouted and Sasuke's eyes followed the movement for an instant before snapping back up to her eyes. Sakura reached down and flicked some snow off of his cheek.

"Oh come on Sasuke, don't tell me you can't feel the magic of the first snowfall!" Sakura idly tapped her fingers on his chest her emerald eyes still boring into his.

"It's snow Sakura, there's nothing magical about it." He again reached up to try and shove her off, but Sakura refused to move. She clucked her tongue at him.

"There's magic everywhere Sasuke, you just have to learn to feel it." Sakura's face became slightly more serious as she spoke but her smile never faded.

"I hate snow Sakura, you know that." His eyes narrowed accusingly at the smiling girl on top of him. Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned forward again.

"Yeah, but you look so cute covered in it." She abruptly kissed him on the nose and then rolled off of him rising to her feet in a flash.

"Hurry up Sasuke!" Sakura raced to the top of the hill, clumps of wet snow falling from her hair and clothing. "We have to get to the training field or we'll be late!" She then vanished from sight leaving Sasuke in a mound of half melted snow. He looked up at the sky and shook his head.

"Why in the world where we put on the same team?"

A.N.- Yay! I'm procrastinating on working on SA again! *gets slapped* Anyway, I hope you liked it and this it wasn't too cheesy. Like I said, it got stuck in my head and wouldn't go away. There wasn't a whole lot of fluff in but oh well. *shrugs* I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
